


I Always Come When You Call

by steviemichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, M/M, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemichael/pseuds/steviemichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prepares to take his own life after the events of 9x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Come When You Call

Silent tears pour down Dean’s face, creating little iridescent pools on the tile beneath him. His body quivers with exhaustion and his head aches from the endless screams that have ripped through him. Though he is entirely spent in every way imaginable he lifts his head and manages to choke out a small desperate prayer.

 _“Cas, I don’t know if you can hear me, but whatever you do, do not come looking for me. Do you hear me?! I am not worth it. Everyone I care about… ends up dead...or worse. I know now that is my curse. So please man... please take care of yourself. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for everything, you deserved so much better than me. But you should know......I...I.......I really loved you, Cas.”_  

The last words of his prayer are no more than a whisper, like the fluttering of a butterflies wings, but spoken with such emotion as to melt the coldest heart.

He raises himself from the floor his eyes dark with determination and walks silently to his room. Casting a melancholy gaze around what had been his first real home, and reverently kissing the picture of his mother, he then grabs his faithful colt and a bottle of whiskey and collapses beside his bed.

He knows it is the cowards way out, but he can’t make himself care. He is just done. He has nothing left to give. He drains his bottle of 'hunters helper' and feels his resolve strengthen. He raises his gun and feels the cold steel on his temple, and closes his weary eyes. Just as his finger begins to squeeze the trigger to put an end to his miserable existence, he hears the delicate but unmistakable flutter of wings. Followed by a voice he knows as well as the beat of his own heart.

_“Dean…”_

He feels his gun pulled from his hand and is suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug from his angel. His heart simultaneously breaking and rejoicing, he cries unashamedly and when he finds his voice he breathes out incredulously

_“You came…?”_

Castiel still holding on firmly to his hunter responds with the deepest sincerity and love.

_“Of course…you called”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile =)


End file.
